


candy in a red dress

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Lazy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you think of this shade?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy in a red dress

"What do you think of this shade?"

Sandy's legs stretched across the length of the white couch in Danneel's living room and she rested her feet in Danneel's lap with the question, "Is it too red?"

Danneel tilted her head, discarding her magazine to look at Sandy's painted toenails. "It kinda depends. Are your toenails trying to be subtle or sexy?"

Sandy laughed and wiggled her feet. "You tell me."

Danneel wrinkled her nose and batted Sandy's feet away. "Ew. Toenails are not sexy, sweetie."

Shrugging, Sandy scooted down the couch and tucked her feet underneath her as she leaned in. Danneel's earring dangled when she pressed a kiss to her neck and teased, "How's that?"

The magazine fell to the floor and Sandy got her answer from the hand which slid into her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Danneel's lips were soft against hers, the kiss intimate but chaste as Sandy covered Danneel's mouth with her own. Danneel's lip gloss was sticky and sweet as it smudged onto Sandy's lips but the flavor was superceded by the tang of salt and the taste of fruit from her now-forgotten margarita when her lips parted to let Sandy's tongue dart inside.

She felt Danneel smile into the kiss as she turned her body towards her on the couch. Their mouths stayed locked together, lips and tongues brushing together playfully, and Danneel's fingers traced tiny circles on Sandy's bare thigh as they leaned in to each other.

Sandy parted her legs as Danneel's hand moved higher under her skirt and moaned aloud when she pressed the heel of her hand against her damp panties. Spreading her legs further, Sandy broke the lip contact and kissed the side of Danneel's neck, lifting her dark hair off her shoulder and sucking a pink mark into her skin.

Nibbling gently, Sandy bit down harder in surprise when Danneel's fingers slipped under the cotton of her panties, brushing through the small patch of curls before sliding between her folds. Danneel just chuckled, thumb coming up to work Sandy's clit in infuriatingly slow circles while two long fingers eased inside her center.

Sandy gasped at the sensation and ground down against Danneel's hand before remembering that she had something better to distract her. Returning her lips to her neck, she pushed a hand up Danneel's loose tank-top to cup each of her breasts in turn. They sat full and heavy in her hand and an extra rush run through her at Danneel's whimper of pleasure when she pinched her nipples lightly.

One hand still on her breasts, Sandy brought her other hand back to Danneel's cheek. Feeling heat pooling between her legs and moaning when Danneel's stimulation of her clit sped up, Sandy crushed their lips together again, the kiss hot and wet and deep. Sandy whimpered into Danneel's mouth as her fingers thrust in and out, thumb rubbing against her sensitive nub while Sandy rode her hand helplessly.

Danneel licked into her mouth, pushed her fingers up into her center and flicked over her clit, and that was all it took. Sandy flew over the edge with a muffled cry, body shaking as she came and hands braced against Danneel's body.

Spiraling back to earth, she pressed a kiss to Danneel's now-swollen lips and murmured, "Wow..."

Danneel laughed and smoothed Sandy's hair with the light-hearted observation, "So I think you should keep your nails that color."


End file.
